1. Field
This invention relates generally to holders and dispensers, specifically to a holder and dispenser for disposable hot drink cups and their lids.
2. Prior Art
To take out a hot beverage from one's home, or a store, or restaurant, one usually uses an insulated cup with a lid to keep the contents from spilling. Reusable insulated cups and lids of plastic or metal are available, but these are not suitable for restaurants or stores because of their cost, and are inconvenient for away from home use since they must be returned and washed. Paper or plastic disposable cups and lids are available and solve these problems, but heretofore it was difficult to store and dispense these since the cups had to be purchased or kept in one container or box and the lids in another container. Storing and keeping track of two separate containers or boxes was inconvenient and difficult. The cups and lids can also be kept in one container or a plastic bag, but it was difficult to keep them separate and remove one cup and one lid at a time.